Through the Eyes of Little One
by milkyxduckie
Summary: How life of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke is seen through the eyes of the little one.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syusuke  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 2,092  
**Warning:** Major male OC + little angst  
**A/N:** I want to thank _lovefujitez_ for being my beta-reader. Thank you very much for your patience and what you have done, Junn ah hugs. Besides, I want to dedicate this to _chibikaoruchan_ as a belated gift for her birthday. I'm really sorry for being late; but it's better late than never, isn't it p? Happy belated birthday to you )

-- x --

Closing the door behind me, I took off my shoes and put on my slippers, the pair with the puppy-face on it and worst of all, it was PINK. My Daddy was known for having a sadistic side, but seriously, did he really have to buy pink of all colors?

Dad wasn't of any help at that time. I saw a slight smirk on his face when Daddy threw the terribly girlish slippers in our shopping cart. At first, I refused to put them on, but Daddy pinned me by my feet with his infamous glare, the one that said, "You do what I say!"

I tried every ways I could think of, from hunger strikes to sweet talks with tons of promises, to persuade him from the thought of making me wear them. Despite my hankering, his reply was to give me the pair of slippers along with an evilly sweet smile.

That was when I knew I shouldn't have teased my classmate about his frilly Powerpuff girls backpack. It stirred some small trouble that Daddy had to put his work aside to go to my teacher's office and endured some same old boring talk. Trust me, within only ten minutes, Mrs. Tanaka could bring any patient diagnosed with insomnia to a sleep full of nightmares about howling ghosts and witches.

I knew something was up since I first stepped into our house. The atmosphere was just different and cold. Dad was home early today, I noticed his shoes were set neatly on the side of the shelf. He rarely came home before seven, which Daddy didn't like at all. Sometimes a loud argument would ensue because of it. But, none of their fights lasted for more than three days from what I could remember.

Most of the time, Dad was the one who soothed Daddy and offered an apology. Some talking would come about then the hugging and kissing followed. When I was still a kid, I didn't know what kind of make-up action they did afterward. All I knew was the morning after, Dad would be all refreshed and sometimes smiled slightly at Daddy's or my words while Daddy would awkwardly walk around. When I asked if he was okay, he would blush and nod whilst Dad would smirk and pat my head telling me "It's an adult thing."

Last year I turned fourteen and I learned about the "adult thing." The internet could be such a helpful tool!

I looked around for any signs of Daddy since he was always home at this time of the day to cook dinner for us.

Don't freak out!

I've known many people who'd freak out and look at me as if I was some alien when they hear that Daddy is in charge of cooking. It's totally fine… okay, maybe a bit spicy but spiciness is such a good flavor that one should never miss out. I love Daddy's cooking and I bet Dad does too. I heard from Uncle Eiji that Dad's stomach wasn't very fond of spice or any weird food before. I guess living with Daddy for sixteen years has strengthened his stomach and now, he's even able to empty one glass of Uncle Inui's juice in a gulp, something I can never do.

Something was definitely amiss here. There was no talking coming from the living room, the bedroom or the kitchen and I didn't hear Daddy's usual humming. He always hummed whenever he cooked. Could it be that he wasn't home? Curious, I walked around cautiously and looked for any possible noise indicating that Dad and Daddy were together.

For two guys who have lived together for sixteen years, they're always so loud, energetic, and lovey dovey.

Who would want to walk in on them making out?

NOT ME!

…though I have done that before.

I still remember how Dad blushed when he saw me but he managed to mask it with his usual stoic expression and looked at me sternly. One of his eye brows curved upwards, his way of asking me if I needed help with anything. I was too embarrassed to say anything. I just witnessed one of their very private moments and I seriously didn't know how to act. I looked down at my feet trying to find something to say but no words came to mind. The image of Dad and Daddy, half-naked, kissing each other all over kept popping up in my mind and my cheeks burned some deep red color. Moments later, I felt a shadow hanging over me, and before I could react, Daddy held my face in his hands and kissed my cheeks gently, "It's past your bedtime, Yuu. Go to bed, we'll leave whatever you want to ask for tomorrow."

"You're not mad at me for not knocking before going in?" I asked shyly.

Daddy chuckled while Dad raised one of his eye brows again. He sighed and said with his deep voice, "We're not but we'd rather you knocked next time okay? Now, go to bed, kid!"

"I'm not a kid, Dad!" I pouted at the way he called me. I was fourteen and he still called me a kid, which was totally unfair. Wasn't Dad also fourteen when he and Daddy first kissed each other?

'Some kids you were.' I muttered to myself silently.

When I closed the door behind me, I heard Daddy giggling and saying, "How careless of you to let your guard down before our son, Kunimitsu."

"You were the one who forgot to lock the door."

"Mah mah… weren't you the impatient one who swept me off my feet before I could do it?"

"Hn… it's because you are so beautiful tonight, Syusuke. I can't wait to kiss you all over and love you."

OH...MY...GOD!

I couldn't believe what I just heard!

Dad was seducing Daddy! I bet Uncle Eiji and Uncle Inui would buy me a brand new X-box in exchange for this information.

"But of course, I wouldn't do it now and you know why…"Dad continued seductively.

I waited in excitement, "They won't do it now? Maybe Dad's planning to tease, Daddy so he would want more like in those Yaoi books."

"If you're done eavesdropping, you should go to bed, Yuu, so Dad could get to work with Daddy."

I jumped when I heard Dad. I couldn't believe I got caught eavesdropping while they were flirting with each other. Shouting a brief sorry, I ran full speed up to my room without waiting to hear any other words. Dad was probably teasing me because of my nosiness, but the following morning was not an easy one with all the explanations to make and apologies to offer.

That was one of the few times I witnessed their making out.

Even though Dad has always been known for his carefulness and the favorite quote "Don't let your guard down!", his guard's been forgotten quite a few times. With 99.9 of those times caused by Daddy, the other 0.1 was because of the talks between Daddy and me. For example, if he got up late in the morning, there'd be a 99 probability that they stayed up really late the night before and Daddy turned the alarm clock off at its first strike before Dad could wake up.

If Dad forgot to turn off the coffee-maker before he left for work, there's a 98 chance Daddy was hugging him from behind while he was making coffee and things happened afterward.

If Dad forgot to buy the things he needed during a shopping trip despite having a list, there's a 96 chance Daddy teased him, while they were shopping for condoms and lubes and Dad got so embarrassed that he just wanted to go home.

If someone asks me who I think will win in an argument between Dad and Daddy, I will say Daddy. Half of the times, Dad lets him win. The other times, Dad will be so distracted by him and they both forget what they have been arguing about.

Despite having looked in every room of the house, I didn't see either Daddy or Dad. The only place left to check was their bedroom.

However, that's off-limit, even for me.

When I was a kid, I often charged into their room without knocking during stormy nights. Thunder and lightning scared me then and I would sprint to my Dads' room as fast as I could. They always let me sleep between them and rubbed my back soothing me to sleep. When I was old enough to realize thunder and lightning were nothing but some sound and flash of light, I barely went to their room at night. I wouldn't want to encounter one of their "love" nights anyways.

The thought something was up between Dad and Daddy left me worried and somehow curious. The idea, my parents breaking up with each other, was the very last thought in my mind. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of a custody battle or be under some stranger's care and they could only visit me a few times a month. Worst case scenario, Dad would marry some girl whom my grandparents favored and Daddy would date the young junior who's been lusting after him.

Just the thought of it made me shiver! That would be the very last day of human existence in this world for me!

Okay, I'm thinking too much. These are the moments that both Dad and Daddy consider "stupid drama" or I'm acting like some Drama Prince. I tend to over-react to things happening around me for no reason and I'm more sensitive than a normal boy's supposed to be, which is partially why Dad and Daddy will glare daggers at anyone who says harsh things to me.

Having gay parents doesn't help you have nice days at school; on the contrary, it kills your peacefulness. Dad and Daddy are protective of me because they love me. With that, I'm afraid of nothing. I may be over sensitive but I'm still a man, and I have promised myself that I would become a very successful man like my Dad and Daddy. Not everyone has a Dad who was a former professional tennis player and a Daddy as an international photographer, both famous for their work.

And I'm proud to say I do.

"Dad, are you in there?" I knocked on the door asking out loud.

Truthfully, I expected to hear some giggles, some rustling sound and Daddy would open the door with his crumbled clothes and the same old evil-sweet smile. I waited and to my disappointment, silence greeted me.

I knocked again.

No one answered.

Another knock, now I felt like an idiot for knocking on the door over and over again.

"Dad, I'm coming in!" I spoke loudly on purpose so they could stop whatever they were doing.

Again, no one answered me.

A little bit frustrated, I pushed the door open slightly and stuck my head into the room. What I saw wasn't something I expected, it was totally the opposite.

I took a careful look around the room. Dad was sitting by the window staring at the world outside while Daddy was nowhere to be seen. There's barely any light in the room except for a velvet dying stream of sunlight plastered by the corner window.

There was nothing unusual but something was truly amiss. The crinkled tie laid silently on the floor, thrown away nastily. Dad hadn't changed out of his suit but already with a full glass of Vodka in his hand.

"Dad, are you okay?" I moved across the room, kneeling down before him and patted his hands.

He stiffened and turned to look at me with confused eyes, as if he just returned from somewhere in outer space and I was someone he never met before.

His eyes were full of confusion and puzzlement. This side of him surprised me. People would pay millions just to witness this Tezuka Kunimitsu. But, I don't think I would ever want to see him like this again. He looked so vulnerable.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked again, "It's me, Yuu!"

I rubbed the back of his neck to soothe whatever storm was going on inside of him. He wrapped his arms around himself digging his nails deep into his skin. I repeated my question with a low voice. He turned away to look out the window again, his grip tightened, his lips trembled and softly uttered,

"I hurt him."

**..: oOo :..**  
I hope you will leave me a comment if you have read this  
Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Big thanks to Junn aka lovefujitez for being my beta reader *hugs*.**

xOx

"_I hurt him."_

His statement caught me off guard. My eyes widened staring at Dad.

"Hurt?"

How unfamiliar, that one word echoed in my head.

It's not like I never heard the word before, I just never heard Dad say it with such a miserable tone. Whoever this "him" was, he must be of great importance to Dad.

My heart fell as the thought struck me, "_Could it be Daddy?"_

Dad loves Daddy.

He'd rather kill himself than hurt Daddy, well, except when they're busy with their "adult things". Maybe, Dad had a terrible fight with grandpa and he was feeling guilty about it. After all, since Dad and Daddy lived together, they haven't been in good terms.

Dad, a dutiful son that he was, never wanted to disappoint Grandma and Grandpa. He never disobeyed or fought against my grandparents' words. There had always been a glint of pride in grandpa's eyes whenever he told everyone about Dad, either to compliment or to criticize. Dad was considered the perfect son - smart, athletic, moral, dutiful, successful, and obedient. As much as my grandparents wanted to deny it, no one is perfect, and Dad was no exception. I suppose his only imperfection was Daddy and their love for each other.

Who would think Tezuka Kunimitsu fell in love at the age of thirteen and with a boy no less?

I think no one.

Probably, that was why grandpa and grandma were so angry and disappointed when Dad brought Daddy home a few days after they entered high school; apparently, it was intense enough to make neither Dad nor Daddy mutter a word about it. They may have buried it to be forgotten deep inside their hearts, or they didn't have enough courage to dig up the old wound.

I spared a glance at him, Dad was still looking out the window clutching his shirt sleeve and his glass of vodka sat next to him, half empty. Casting out a long sigh, I hoped Daddy would come home soon.

Suddenly, the phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times realizing I had been spacing out.

"Yes, Tezuka speaking," I said into the receiver.

"Yuu? Is Dad home yet?" Daddy's voice rose up from the other side, which made my shoulders slouch down in relief. _Thank God._

"Daddy, will you be home soon?"

"I'm on my way. Is he home yet?"

"Yes, he is," I replied, "but he seems… weird"

I heard a sigh followed by an "I know."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know Yuu. I don't know." He said softly.

I didn't know if I should be relieved or disappointed at Daddy's answer, maybe both. I was partly disappointed because we still had no clue about what made Dad so upset, but relieved knowing Daddy wasn't the one "hurt."

I have witnessed many arguments between them, which they called "discussions and disagreements", but never have I witnessed their hands raised against each other, ever (outside their usual game of tennis, that is).

"I'll hang up now. Stay with him till I'm home, okay?" Daddy's voice rose up again.

"Yes Daddy."

"See you later."

"Okay."

"Damn traffic!" I heard Daddy grunting, before a flat dull buzz sounded signaling the disconnection. From how it sounded, I guessed it would take him at least another hour to get home. Traffic in a big crowded city is not really a pretty thing.

I placed the receiver back into its stand and headed towards their bedroom. Questions and visions danced wildly in my mind as I pondered, what would happen to Dad if Daddy wasn't with him?

Somehow, I couldn't come up with an answer.

.. x ..

I walked out to the living room on hearing the front door open. Daddy was finally home, and Dad had already gone to the bathroom, a certain thing after all. He had emptied nine… no, make it ten, full glasses of vodka down his throat. If he wasn't there to puke his guts out, he would still be in there to follow "the call of nature."

I knew Daddy would not like it if he knew how much liquor had gone down into Dad's stomach. Knowing him, he would probably throw out all the alcohol beverages and pour the most horrible Uncle Inui's juice down our throats for a whole week if he was pitiful enough, and a whole month if his anger defeated the so-called pity, a punishment for both of us, Dad for drinking too much and me for not stopping him.

"I'm home," Daddy said tiredly while taking off his shoes. The traffic seemed to have taken its toll on him.

"Welcome home" I replied.

"Where is he?"

"Bedroom."

A sigh escaped from Daddy's lips while he ran a hand over his forehead, "Is he okay?"

"He's kind of… a mess." I answered slyly.

His eye brows curved upwards at that, "A mess?"

"Well, you see," I scratched my head trying to find a good way to tell him about Dad's drunkenness, "he drank quite a lot."

"Drunk?" Daddy's eyes hardened and screwed narrow. The usual cerulean glint was replaced by some dark blue stroke, which shook me a bit.

"I didn't know how to stop him," I muttered, "but at least it's a good mess, you know?"

Daddy frowned and looked at me disapprovingly. I knew I should have stopped Dad from drinking too much but I had no clue how to. He seemed so upset and the vodka somehow calmed him down; the lost look wasn't on his face anymore but replaced by the usual stern look of his.

"A good mess." Daddy's voice spoke up pulling me back from my thoughts, "Is there even a bad one?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"It's a good mess because there's only the drunk Dad this time," I shrugged my shoulders and tried to stay calm under Daddy's intense gaze, "a bad one is when you are drunk with him." My voice got lower at the end of the statement but it was loud enough for Daddy to hear every single word of it.

Daddy's facial expression was simply priceless.

His eyes were opening wide and staring at me, with disbelief. His mouth opened slightly, but before any word came out, he closed it. Then some crimson tint crept up his ears and spread all over his cheeks. He dragged his left hand down his face then moved to rub his nape. His eyes strayed from mine and stopped at the ground under his feet.

Obviously, Fuji Syusuke, the famous sadistic genius, was blushing.

I was proud of myself at that moment. After all, how many people out there can make Fuji, the genius, drop his evil smiling mask and blush? Not too many.

"We didn't know you were home early that time." Daddy said softly.

That earned a chuckle from me. So Daddy knew what I was talking about. The "little incident," one of the few times I walked in their "love night," which could also be considered as the worst. Apparently, they were too drunk then to notice my presence. I recalled a heated fight burst out and followed by an intense make-up sex session. They did it in the living room, and I witnessed everything when I passed through to the kitchen in the middle of the night. It wasn't until the morning after that they finally realized they weren't alone and that I had been home from my training camp earlier than anyone expected.

"I'll go and see if Dad is okay," Daddy cleared his throat, "Could you cook dinner for yourself?"

I nodded chuckling at Daddy's attempt to change the subject. Turning my head, I was about to ask if he wanted something for dinner, I froze at the sight of red stains on his right sleeve.

"Daddy," My voice spoke up before I could get a hold of myself, "is that blood on your sleeve?"

I felt my heart racing in my chest as Daddy quickly turned his head, fast enough to make me think it would fall off. His cerulean eyes opened widely and stared at the blood-stained sleeve, leaving a vague trail of sadness etched on his face.

"Daddy?" I called out to him.

"Huh?" He turned to look at him dazedly, "ah, sorry. I'm fine, don't worry."

I frowned, "That's blood! How can you be fine? What happened?"

"It's just a small wound," He shook his head smiling, the very well-trained fake smile plastered on his face, "you see, your Daddy's a clumsy person and he just happened to run into trouble."

"Did Dad do it?" For the very first time in my life, I didn't know what I was thinking and why I was having that thought. Everything began with Dad's confession of hurting an anonymous "him," then Daddy's wound followed. Why did everything have to be so coincidental if it wasn't on purpose?

Daddy gave me a silent look with his opened eyes. I didn't know what was running through his mind. He was probably angry since I thought badly of Dad, or maybe he was surprised because I had known the truth. Neither of us uttered a word as I embraced myself with uncertainty and fear. I silently wished Daddy would burst out in anger and shout at me or glare at me dangerously and speak with his low voice, _"You do not think like that about your Dad."_

I waited but it never came.

"What are you talking about?" He giggled, "of course not. You've been reading too much fiction, Yuu."

His eyes softened as if they were assuring me everything was okay, that they were okay. However, I'm not some naïve child. He was acting too cool. Daddy wouldn't let me go off easily if I did something like that.

"You're lying!" I held my breath as he hardened his face, "I know you are. Why can't you just tell me the truth, Dad did that to you?"

"He didn't," Daddy's tone took one note lower clearly hinting me to back off.

"Then who did it?" I demanded stubbornly.

He glared at me before turning away, "Nobody. I did it to myself. Now, why don't you go prepare dinner for yourself?"

"Daddy!"

"Just go, Yuu!"

With that, I was defeated. I knew I had stepped a touch out of line but I was their son. I was old enough to be aware of problems.

"Daddy," I called softly catching his attention, "will you tell me later?"

Daddy didn't say a word and just stared at me coldly, his eyes peered through me, reading my thoughts. It was at that moment I knew how Dad felt under Daddy's gaze. It wasn't trepidation or worry, it was nakedness.

Despite my heightened uncertainty, I looked straight in his eyes and begged, "Please?"

Daddy's face softened, giving me a pat on the head as he flashed me a Fuji smile, "Of course. You're our son after all." With that, he turned toward the bedroom and walked away.

I exhaled the breath I held anxiously and walked to the kitchen. Everything would be alright, we would be alright, "When aren't we?"

"Hmm… this looks good," I commented on shoving the Chocolate Wasabi cupcake into my mouth. _Maybe I should have dessert first, then dinner. Isn't that Dad's and Daddy's favorite order too?_

--x--

A yawn escaped from my mouth when I stepped into the kitchen at the inviting smell. Whoever criticized Daddy's cooking definitely missed out on something great.

"Morning, Daddy!" I said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs.

"Morning," he greeted me, as he placed a plate of omelet before me, "spicy sauce?"

I nodded cheerfully, "Thanks!"

Turning around, Daddy walked toward the counter grabbing some sauce and handed the bottle to me. Thanks to that, I noticed the usual thing that happened after Dad and Daddy had their "love night" together.

"Is it my imagination," I cocked my eye brows smirking, "or is your walking a bit off today?"

"Oh," his eyes widened slightly before closing again, "probably your imagination."

"Hmm… and here I think you're walking weird." I chuckled.

"You tend to think too much."

Shrugging his shoulders, Daddy moved back to the cooker and made some breakfast for himself without waiting for my response.

Frowning at another defeat of mine, I turned back to my omelet and devoured them hungrily. The dessert and dinner from the night before was pretty much used up when I tossed and turned almost the entire night since sleep had been deprived by my hyperactive brain. There were so many unanswered questions in my mind that whenever I closed my eyes, they popped up crazily like those computers infected with virus. I tried every way to lure myself to sleep, counting sheep and I lost track, reading and I ended up finishing my textbook, counting the numbers and I managed to turn it into a challenge to see how many numbers I could count in one breath. It was a very restless night.

"You seem tired. Couldn't sleep?" Daddy asked with concern. He probably noticed the dark circles under my eyes.

I shrugged, "Things kept me from sleeping."

"Like?"

"Where's Dad?" I asked looking around.

Daddy took a gulp of water and went back to his bloody red omelet. King of spiciness, that's him. "He went out jogging."

I leaned forward with eyes full of anticipation, "So I take it that you two are okay?"

"Of course we are," He laughed, "since when we're not? Now finish your breakfast."

"You said that you were going to tell me." I scowled when Daddy tried to change the topic.

"I will," He placed a piece of omelet into his mouth and continued, "but shouldn't we wait until we finish our breakfast?"

I quickly ate up the last piece of omelet on my plate and eagerly gulped down the glass of milk, "I'm done!"

"Hmm, eating that fast isn't good for your stomach you know?" Daddy smiled, staring at me with amusement.

"Daddy!"

"I'm not done yet!"

The scowl on my face deepened, "You just want to delay it and then Dad comes home, we won't talk about it!"

"Tsk, tsk, how poorly you think of me, dear Yuu," He faked a pout before smiling all brightly again, "but you got it."

"Daddy," I said impatiently.

Daddy clicked his tongue and went back to his plate, "Whining won't get you anywhere. Maybe I won't tell you because I don't want you to know."

"But you promised," I grunted, "a man should never go back on his word."

That earned a mocking stare from Daddy. He smirked at my red-face, "For your information, I don't go back on my word. I just promised that I would tell you, and I did tell you that we're okay now. "

"You're so cheap." I muttered.

"Kiddo," he looked straight at me through the open cerulean eyes, his voice hardened with seriousness, "you do not use that tone with your parents understand?"

"Daddy!"

"I said understand?" He queried narrowing his eyes and pinned me on my seat with the look.

Defeated once again, I responded obediently, "Yes, Daddy."

"Now, why don't you go put your plate in the basin, go upstairs and plan on what you'll be doing this weekend?" He suggested with a shrug and smiled.

"I will," I spoke softly, "but Daddy, I'm your son. Don't I have the right to know what's happening?"

"Yes, you're our son," he ran one hand through his honey-browned hair, "but you're still too young to understand."

"I'm already fifteen. Please stop treating me like a child!"

Daddy chuckled, annoying me more and more, "But you're our child, aren't you?"

"I just want to know if there's anything wrong with my Dad. You don't have the right to stop me from knowing my Dad, do you? You're not even my father!"

The sentence slurred out of my mouth unintentionally, along with the loud volume. I am called Drama Prince for a reason after all. I noticed Daddy stopped his chuckling, his eyes widening; hints of surprise mixed with disappointment marred his face. I bit my lip, realizing what I said. Of course, I didn't mean it. However, the words spilled out before I could think. I would pay any price to take those words back.

"Of course," Daddy suddenly spoke up, "you're right. I don't have that right. So what do you want to know? If I knew anything, I'd be sure to let you know to your heart's content."

I opened my mouth, yet no words came out. Truthfully, I didn't know what to say, should I apologize or use this chance to know what was happening? Either way it would cost me a heavy price, the problem was which price would be higher.

"Why don't you ask me instead?" A voice rose up out of the blue startling both Daddy and me. We turned quickly to the door way and met contact with a pair of stern hazel eyes. The grim face was before me, demanding an answer. I could feel my body dissipating under the look as guilt and fear started to crawl all over me.

Dad was angry, I could feel it.

Sensing the arising problem, Daddy moved next to Dad and ran his hand along the muscular arm. He smiled cheerfully trying to soothe the fierce awakened tiger, "Welcome home! You should go take a shower while I fix you some breakfast" then turned to me, "Aren't you going upstairs, Yuu?"

I was about to protest when he threw a look, the one that said, "_You do what I say. We'll leave things for late_r._"_ Reading his message clearly, I nodded without saying anything and turned towards the stairs.

"You stay there, Yuu. We need to talk." Dad's low voice stopped me dead on my tracks as I slowly whirled around to look at both of them.

"Kunimitsu…"

Dad shook his head, "You go and finish your project, Syusuke. You only have two days before your deadline."

They were staring at each other, neither would back off easily, nor did they speak a word; but I knew messages were being exchanged between the two pairs of eyes. I still don't know how Dad and Daddy could interact with each other that way. One would think they have some type of special telepathy. Even I thought so, and when I mentioned the theory to Daddy, he laughed and told Dad about it, and Dad just gave me that mocking stare and a smirk. For months, they teased me about my naïve thought; as a result, I never mentioned the idea ever again.

"Okay", Daddy sighed in defeat and gave me a sorry look. I felt so ashamed of myself. I had just upset Daddy with my words and here he was trying to defend me. Daddy rubbed his hand on Dad's arm in a soothing manner and stepped away, not forgetting to give me an assuring smile and a pat on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I said softly while he passed me.

"I know," he tilted his head slightly, "I know."

With that, Daddy went into the study room and closed the door behind him, leaving me with Dad alone. Squaring my shoulders straight, I looked at Dad, waiting for the outburst about to ensue.

xOx

_I hope you will leave me a comment if you have read this =). Thank you very much!_


End file.
